1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable blade knife comprising a handle, a blade and a blade-slider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known retractable blade knives, comprising an elongate handle with an internal channel extending therealong for the extension and retraction of a blade by means of a blade-slider, the blade being of a type adapted for successive portions thereof to be broken off and discarded when worn, have the handle made in two pieces or "halves" which can be separated or parted to open up the channel and re-assembled or put together again to close up the channel.